Wątek:XXLegendary-FuryXx/@comment-38060051-20190323003215
Cześć :) ''Szmat czasu temu zaproponowałam Ci swoją pomoc przy korekcie bloga o Legendarnych Furiach. Cóż, na trochę wyleciało mi to z głowy, ale już sobie przypomniałam ;) Przerobiłam trochę tekst, mam nadzieję, że dobrze odczytałam to, co miałaś na myśli (czasem było naprawdę trudno O.o). Największą trudność sprawiły imiona (o kim to w końcu jest? O Angelu i Demonie? Czy Skollim i Hatirze? Wzięłam te postaci za jedno, ale nie wiem, czy słusznie, nie siedzę w Twojej głowie ¯\(ツ)/¯) Za wszelkie przeinaczenia i pomyłki z góry przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś pomogłam :) Othiel Legendarne Furie - Furie (zarówno Nocne, jak i Białe), potomkowie pierwszej Furii - Fenrira. Od zwyczajnych Furii odróżniają się wielkością, siłą, elementami wyglądu, szybkością i charakterem. Znanych jest pięć Legendarych Furii (cztery szczególnie, jedna to przodek). Legendarne Furie Skoll (imię nadane przez wikingów) - jest to Legendarna Biała Furia, czyli innymi słowy Biała Furia z pierzastymi uszami i skrzydłami, których końcówki są zabarwione na niebiesko. Smok posiada również niebieski symbol na grzbiecie. Na co dzień jego oczy mają odcień błękitu, natomiast w formie alfy stają się niebiesko-czerwone. Wygląd Furii zmienia się z wiekiem. Przezwiska: Aniołek, Niebieskooki, szczęście. Jego partnerką jest Sunna, również Legendarna Biała Furia, dzięki niej i Skollowi powstały Białe Furie. Hatir - Legendarna Nocna Furia, również posiada pierzaste uszy i skrzydła, których końcówki barwią się na czerwono. Smok posiada na grzbiecie czerwony symbol. Jego oczy są czerwono-żółtego koloru, ale w formie alfy zmieniają swoje zabarwienie na czerwono-niebieskie. Przezwiska: Śmierć, Diablo, bydle, pożoga. Hatir również posiada partnerkę o imieniu Mannia (księżyc). Od tej pary powstały Nocne Furie. Wspomniane cztery Legendarne Furie pochodzą od pierwszej Furii. Miał on na imię Fenrir. Kiedy zaczynają zionąć ogniem, szybować nocą lub używać formy alfy, symbole na ich grzbietach rozświetlają się, a końcówki ich piór wydają się płonąć. Są to duże i tajemnicze Furie. W Jak wytresować smoka 3 są one starsze, ich pióra powoli zastępują się nowymi, barwniejszymi i bardziej wytrzymałymi. Historia Skoll i Hatir (znani też jako Angel i Demon) zamieszkiwali niegdyś Smoczą Krainę, obecnie zwaną Wyspą Berk. Byli oni strażnikami tej wyspy (i nadal nimi pozostają), ale także przodkami obecnie znanych Nocnych i Białych Furii. Gdy ludzie osiedlili się na Berk, Legendarne Furie postanowiły przenieść się do Ukrytego Świata, leżącego gdzieś pod oceanem. Zanim na Berk pojawili się wikingowie, wyspa ta była piękna, gęsto zalesiona i zamieszkana przez rozmaite gatunki smoków. Niestety nadszedł dzień, kiedy na wyspę wkroczyli ludzie, którzy lubowali się w zabijaniu smoków dla ich skór, rogów i mięsa. Na widok uzbrojonych po zęby wikingów, część smoków uciekła, a część została, podejmując nieustającą walkę z najeźdźcami (wedle rozkazów alf). Większość bestii poległa, część została złapana i opisana w Księdze Smoków przez Borka Pechowca. Podczas jednego z ze smoczych ataków, Bork w swej chatce w pośpiechu uzupełniał księgę o smokach, kiedy nagle dostrzegł, że coś dziwnego przeleciało mu koło okna. Ciekawość nakazała mu to sprawdzić, więc chwycił księgę i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Kierował się wyłamanymi gałęziami, z których jedne były osmalone od ognia, zaś inne zamrożone na kość. W końcu dotarł na najwyższy szczyt na wyspie Berk i usłyszawszy dziwne, nieznane mu ryki, schował się za skałami. Po chwili odważył się i wyjrzał ostrożnie. Dostrzegł chmarę smoków, na której czele leciały dwa osobniki o nietypowym wyglądzie. Z pewnością ludzie nie poznali jeszcze tego gatunku. Zachwycony ich widokiem, chciał podejść bliżej, by móc lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Zapatrzony, potknął się, zwracając tym samym uwagę zgromadzonych smoków, które zaczęły ziać w jego kierunku ogniem. Bork spadł do morza, na szczęście udało mu się przeżyć. Legendarne Furie wiedząc, że zostały zauważone przez ludzi, postanowiły pozostać w ukryciu. Angel skrył się pośród chmur na latających wyspach, a Demon upodobał sobie lawę wewnątrz ziemi. Przedtem jednak (wraz ze swymi partnerkami) dały początek różnym Furiom. Wszystkie nowopowstałe gatunki czuły się zagrożone, więc ukryły się w Ukrytym Świecie i pozostawały tam przez długi czas. Bork opowiedział innym wikingom o tych niezwykłych stworzeniach, jednak niewielu mu uwierzyło. Stworzył on piszczałkę, coś na wzór podwójnego gwizdka, którą raz wezwał niezwykłe smoki. Nazwał je Legendarnymi Furiami, gdyż wiedział, że już wkrótce staną się zwykłą legendą. Stulecia przemijały, wodzem na Berk został Stoick Ważki. Miał on syna, Czkawkę, który nie do końca pasował do reszty wikingów, głównie przez swoją ciapowatość. Pewnego dnia przypadkiem zestrzelił Nocną Furię, której nadał potem imię Szczerbatek, i tak oto życie wioskowego nieudacznika odwróciło się do góry nogami. Zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem, zyskał szacunek wśród współplemieńców, a co najważniejsze - w końcu nastał pokój między ludźmi i smokami. Gdy zbliżał się Snoggletog, wszyscy się bawili się i obdarowywali nawzajem prezentami. Czkawka idąc samemu po drewno na opał, usłyszał odgłosy walki między smokami. Z racji dużej odległości inni wikingowie nie mogli ich usłyszeć. Zaciekawiony poszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Kiedy wyjrzał zza pagórka, natychmiast się schował, albowiem zobaczył dwa potężne, budzące grozę smoki. Gdy odważył się i wychynął, dostrzegł te same smoki, stojące naprzeciw siebie. Wydały mu się dziwnie znajome. Zmrużył oczy, gdyż padający gęsto śnieg ograniczał widoczność. Nagle Szczerbatek z zadowoleniem wyskoczył zza pleców Czkawki, strasząc go. Chłopak zbył przyjaciela i odwrócił się szybko, poszukując wzrokiem smoków, jednak już ich tam nie było. Pamiętał on o wyrwanych zapiskach Borka, gdzie była mowa o dwóch walczących co roku smokach. Doszedł do wniosku, że ich sylwetki bardzo przypominały Furie, zatem musiały to być te Legendarne Furie, o których wspominał Bork. Czkawka, ucieszony tym odkryciem, podzelił się swoimi przemyśleniami z resztą wikingów. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania, jednak bez rezultatów. Czkawka po raz pierwszy ujrzał Legendarne Furie podczas walki z Drago, kiedy to wezwał je za pomocą piszczałki (którą wcześniej podarowała mu Valka). Furie wraz ze Szczerbatkiem pokonały Oszołomostracha, przez co Szczerbatek został smoczym alfą. Legendarne Furie widząc, że smokom nie grozi już niebezpieczeństwo, udały się na spoczynek, jednak wciąż w ostateczności mogły być wezwane. Wszystkie smoki sądziły, że zarówno Sunna, jak i Mannia zagineły na morzu podczas sztormu, gdyż wszelki ślad po nich zaginął. Dopiero lata później, gdy Czkawka wraz ze swym plemieniem zwrócił smokom wolność, smoczyce powróciły w rodzinne strony. Okazało się, że przez ten sztorm wylądowały bardzo daleko od Ukrytego Świata, początkowo zamierzały wrócić, jednak wyspę, na której się znalazły, zamieszkiwały inne Furie, zarówno Nocne, jak i Białe. Legendarne Furie postanowiły tam zostać i zaopiekować się innymi smokami. Dodatkową przeszkodą do powrotu był fakt, że w tamtych czasach na morzu roiło się od wikingów, a wśród nich był Grimmel Gnębiciel, który stanowił poważne zagrożenie dla smoczej rasy. Po tym, jak rozniosła się wieść o jego porażce, smoczyce mogły bezpiecznie powrócić do Ukrytego Świata wraz z resztą smoków. Podsumowanie: *Legendarne Furie w Snoggletog walczą pomiędzy sobą, aby zmniejszyć agresję alfy, która mogłaby zniszczyć zarówno smoki, jak i wikingów. Walczą pomiędzy sobą, ponieważ tylko one są w stanie wytrzymać swoja siłę. W zimie mróz studzi ich agresję, a wikingowie krzątają się przy przygotowaniach do święta, stąd akurat taki termin. *Urządzenia do wzywania Furii (podwójego gwizdka) należu używać w ostateczności, kiedy nie można już pokonać zagrożenia, należy również zrobić to w odpowiednim czasie, inaczej przybyłe Furie mogą zabić wzywającego. Piszczałka wydaje dźwięk niemalże niesłyszalny dla ludzkiego ucha, który drażni i odstrasza wszystkie smoki poza Angelem i Demonem - dla nich jest to swoisty rozkaz natychmiastowego przybycia. Bork stworzył ten gwizdek na podstawie dźwięków wydawanych przez Furie, które słyszał na wzgórzu. *Czkawka mając 15 lat widział jedną Legendarną Furię, kiedy leciał ze Szczerbatkiem w chmurach. Był to Angel, który sprawdzał jak powodzi się Szczerbatkowi, jednej z wielu Nocnych Furii, ktore żyją w Ukrytym Świecie. *Valka wiedziała o isteniu Legendarnych Furii, kiedy Chmuroskok ją porwał, zdążyła zabrać ze sobą podwójny gwizdek i przetestowała go na swojej wyspie. Za pierwszym razem udało jej się wezwać Furie, które dostrzegły silną więź Valki ze smokami i postanowiły również się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Dlatego kobieta oddała gwizdek Czkawce, który bardziej wymagał ochrony. Przed oddaniem gwizdka, Valka powiedziała do Furii: "Opiekujcie się moim synem", po czym ostatni raz je uściskała i i pozwoliła odlecieć. *W Jak wytresować smoka 3 Legendarne Furie są strażnikami smoków, czyli również Ukrytego Świata. Okazuje się też, że ich partnerki żyją i przetrwały sztorm.